


Sólo tú y nadie más

by AllureIrreal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drogas, M/M, Romance, groupie, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Dean oye a Castiel cantar siente que esa canción es solo para el.</p><p>Su vida no es sencilla desde que su madre murió y no mejoro después de que su padre empezara una nueva relación.</p><p>La música de Castiel es su escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo tú y nadie más

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un regalo para Alejandra Rivera y participa en el evento Santa Slash!

La primera vez que Dean lo escuchó cantar tuvo una erección.

Castiel tenía ese tipo de voz que podía llevarte sin esfuerzo alguno a una fantasía de esas a las que solo accedías con litros de alcohol amenizado con algo de heroína, no es que pudiera conseguirla muy seguido pero cuando la tenía…oh dios…esas sí que eran noches para recordar. Aunque la mayoría no pudiera recordarlas.  
Dean tenía diecisiete años, aunque eso no le impedía colarse en las fiestas después de los conciertos, o en todas las otras que se hicieran a pesar de que no hubieran conciertos. Estaba en ese mundo desde los quince años y estaba seguro que no iba a parar. No en un buen tiempo por lo menos.  
En esos momentos la banda más famosa era una conformada por tres chicos: Nick, Gabriel y Castiel. Éste último estaba a cargo de la guitarra y era el vocalista de la banda. Su voz era algo única, llena de matices y con una profundidad que lograba hacer temblar al adolescente. Cada vez que lo oía cantar, Dean sentía agitarse algo dentro a la altura de su estómago, algo que nadie más le había hecho sentir. 

Llevaba siguiendo a la banda después de oírlos cantar por primera vez en un bar de mala muerte, al cual había llegado después de una de las tantas discusiones que tuvo con su padre.

Nick era el mayor y estaba a cargo del bajo; era guapo y encantador, como si se tratara del mismísimo lucifer en persona. Gabriel por su parte era el bromista, el que amenizaba cualquier fiesta con sus ocurrencias. Dean conocía bien a Nick, pues había sido parte de una banda que duró apenas tres días antes de que su vocalista muriera de una sobredosis. Tras eso se unió a su hermano Gabriel y la suerte los llevo al hombre que ahora se encargaba del micrófono. Llevaban por lo menos tres meses juntos y ya tenían un fiel grupo de fanáticas que los seguían de presentación en presentación. 

Castiel tenía muchísimas admiradoras, pero su trato para ellas siempre fue el mismo: lejano y hasta algo caballeroso. Dean lo sabía, pues lo observaba solo a él. No sentía envidia de ellas, pues gracias a Nick conocía el secreto que Castiel quería ocultar. Dean conocía a muchos sujetos a los que no les importaba ser homosexuales, pero tras pasar la noche con Nick esté le aseguro que su nuevo vocalista tenia ciertas “preferencias” que quizás los harían quedarse sin admiradoras. Dean conocía a bastantes músicos que no tenían problema en acostarse tanto con hombres como mujeres. Bien lo sabía él, que había perdido su virginidad con un guitarrista tras su primera juerga con heroína.

La canción habla sobre una chica que huye de sus problemas y que en un bar conoce a un sujeto que se convierte en su droga. Las palabras y las notas se entremezclan jugando con las sensaciones que parecen bailar y revolverse a la altura de su estómago. Castiel está cantando para alrededor de cincuenta personas, pero Dean quiere creer que lo hace sólo para él. Aunque él no es como el montón de groupies que pululan alrededor de las bandas. Jamás ha estado en una fiesta de las que Nick organiza para celebrar un buen concierto. No porque no lo hayan invitado, sino porque cada vez que se celebraba una le tocaba quedarse cuidando de Sammy. 

Sam es su hermano menor. Tiene cinco años y es un niño muy despierto, tanto que Dean está seguro que de los dos, él será el único que asista a la universidad. Su padre John, trabaja como mecánico y lleva viudo la misma edad que su hijo menor. Aunque hace algunos días les presentó a Pamela, una peluquera que llegó a la ciudad hace un año. Dean  
los odia a ambos y está seguro que ellos lo odian a él. Solo Sam y su madre ocupan un lugar especial en su corazón. 

Esa noche volvió a discutir con John. Huyo de casa apenas tuvo oportunidad. Besó a Sam en la frente mientras éste dormía y salió por la ventana. 

El recital está por terminar y Dean no le saca la vista de encima al guitarrista. Castiel canta al mismo tiempo que toca un solo de guitarra. Es una canción que habla sobre la muerte.

Tras terminar la última canción, Nick se acerca a él y lo invita por primera vez a una de las fiestas que se llevan a cabo tras los recitales. No es la primera fiesta a la de esas a las que Dean asiste. Ha estado en muchas de ellas y siempre acaba durmiendo con algún integrante de la banda. Es guapo y joven, una combinación que le hace conseguir lo que quiere. Mientras abandona el bar en el que toco la banda se detiene a charlar con un par de chicos que como él siguen a las bandas. Tras algo así como media hora, se despide de ellos y sale a la calle. Mira a todos lados buscando un taxi, esa mañana tomó algo de dinero de la billetera de John y tras meter cinco dólares en la alcancía de Sammy, fingió irse a la escuela. Algo que obviamente no hizo. Sabe que el director va a llamar a su padre y que cuando llegue éste lo castigara. 

De pronto oye a alguien llamarlo. Nick agita su brazo mientras saca la mitad del cuerpo del auto en el que se encuentra. En el asiento del piloto se encuentra una rubia vestida con un escotado vestido. Nick vuelve a gritar su nombre y lo invita a montarse en el auto. La mujer no se ve realmente sobria pero Dean tampoco lo está y sin dudar corre hacia ellos y  
sube al asiento trasero.

La fiesta que la banda y sus invitados se han montado en la habitación de un hotel es realmente ruidosa y desenfrenada. Pese a eso sabe que nadie los va a interrumpir.  
Nada más entrar, Nick y la rubia desaparecen tras alguna puerta, pero eso a él no le importa en lo mas mínimo. Esa noche tiene la mira en una presa diferente. Se pasea por el lugar buscando al vocalista y en la habitación lo encuentra, aunque no está solo. Acompañan al músico tres chicos y estos están demasiado ocupados chupando su pene como para darse cuenta que ha entrado alguien más. Aunque Castiel si se da cuenta y cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los verdes del guapo recién llegado esboza una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bienvenido…¿te gustaría unirte a nuestra fiesta?- pregunta Castiel mientras acaricia la cabeza de uno de los chicos que no debe sobrepasar los dieciséis años - te he visto antes, siempre me preguntaba cuando vendrías a una de nuestras fiestas. Ven aquí, ellos te harán lugar 

\- ¿Arrodillado? Creo que te equivocas de sujeto, ellos sirven para eso…yo en cambio, tengo otros talentos - si bien al principio ver a Castiel en esa posición le había afectado un poco, Dean se sabía superior a todos esos chiquillos. Dean tenía experiencia con los músicos, ellos siempre querían algo interesante. Alguien que no cayera a sus pies de inmediato.

\- Quiero ver que talentos tienes tú, espero que sea algo más que tener esos ojos - rió Castiel mientras se acercaba haciendo a un lado a los molestos chiquillos. Dean se mordió el labio tratando de verse seductor mientras el músico, completamente desnudo, se paraba frente a él y estirando su brazo lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Para Dean, ser rodeado por los brazos de ese hombre fue como sumergirse en una piscina. Castiel no era como el había pensado. Él no era un hombre calmado ni mucho menos. Eso se lo demostró desde el principio, cuando lo folló en la cama mientras los otros tres chicos repartían caricias y besos por toda su piel. 

Castiel podía verse muy tranquilo en el escenario, pero nada más bajaba de él y se convertía en esa especie de dios del sexo que desconocía cualquier límite.

Si antes Dean se sentía atraído por ese hombre ahora lo consideraba su oxígeno. 

Regresó a casa sintiéndose como el amo del mundo, pero nada más poner un pie en su casa se encontró de frente con la ira de John. Su padre le exigió que le dijera qué había estado haciendo y para empeorar un poco más la situación, le informó que también sabía que había tomado dinero de su billetera. John podía ser su padre, pero eso no lo detuvo cuando le exigió que le devolviera el dinero que tomó. Enfadado por sus acusaciones, Dean se dirigió a la escalera para buscar su chaqueta…pero John tenía otras ideas y antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón lo sujeto por el brazo y lo obligó a retroceder. 

Dean se retorció entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse, pero John insistió y apretó su agarre mientras le gritaba. Le sacó en cara su total falta de interés en la escuela y el hecho que jamás lo había visto en compañía de una chica. Dean sabía quien era y la escuela no le importaba en lo más mínimo. De todas maneras no iba a ir a la universidad. Reuniendo toda su fuerza logro liberarse del agarre de su padre y se dirigió al segundo piso. 

Entró en su habitación y tras darse una rápida ducha se cambio de ropa. Esa noche, Castiel y su banda tocarían en el mismo bar antes de comenzar una gira por el estado. Debía oírlo cantar esa noche antes de que se fuera o tendría que esperar cerca de tres meses. Paso por el cuarto de Sam y saco un billete de veinte dólares que tomo de los pantalones de Castiel y los puso en la alcancía de su hermano. El pequeño era muy listo y estaba seguro que iría a donde él no podía. Sam iba a triunfar, el se aseguraría de eso.

Bajó al primer piso y se encontró con su padre charlando con Pamela. Odiaba a esa mujer. Se dirigió a la cocina pasando frente a ellos y se encontró con su pequeño hermano sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándolo mientras dibujaba. De hecho se quedó mirándolo y jugando con él hasta que el sol volvió a ocultarse.

Dean ama a su hermano y este lo ama a él. Ha vuelto a decírselo mientras le da un dibujo en el que aparecen ambos tomados de la mano. 

Se dirige a la puerta y Pamela lo detiene con la típica frase: “Tenemos que hablar”.

Dean la esquiva y sin decirle nada pasa por su lado. John esta con ella y vuelve a cogerlo de la muñeca. Le exige que se detenga. Lo mira a los ojos y en estos ve desesperación e ira tan juntos que le asombra. Sin embargo, quedan menos de diez minutos para que empiece el concierto y el no va a quedarse en casa oyendo a John gritar.

 

Castiel no pudo conseguir más tiempo y antes de que Nick comenzara a gritarle se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a cantar. 

Estaba seguro que Dean vendría a oírles tocar esa noche. El chico dijo que lo haría y el quería creer que era cierto. Esa mañana, después de echar a los otros tuvo una visita inesperada de su musa y logro escribir una canción que les gustó de inmediato a Nick y a Gabriel. Todo gracias a Dean. Todo después de follarse a ese chico que lo miraba fijo mientras se corría en su interior.

Mientras la canción llega a la última estrofa Dean aparece en el bar. Castiel siente algo arremolinarse en su vientre, algo muy parecido a lo que sintió por el último chico al que creyó amar, pero él no ama a Dean. No va a volver a enamorarse nunca más. 

Terminada la última canción, baja del escenario y se acerca a él. Dean le sonríe pero el morado de su mejilla lo hace enfadar. Dean es precioso y cualquiera que dañe su hermosura debería arder en el infierno.

Esa noche vuelve a tener sexo con él. Dean no dice nada sobre lo que le ha sucedido y por primera vez en su vida, Castiel no sabe que decir. Antes de quedarse dormido, el chico se aprieta contra él y le pide que lo lleve con él en su gira. 

Hay cosas que Castiel no quiere saber sobre Dean y otras menos que sí. No lo ama, a pesar de lo mucho que disfruta su tiempo juntos. La presencia del chico logra sacarlo de los bloqueos y solo por eso Nick le permite acompañarlos. 

Castiel está seguro que Nick está molesto porque Dean no le permite acercársele. Gabriel le hace bromas al respecto pero el chico se queda y por su parte, Castiel, se siente muy feliz de tener consigo a Dean. 

Han estado juntos casi tres meses. Días y noches metidos en una furgoneta mientras recorren los clubes. Tocan en lugares diferentes cada noche y cada noche montan una fiesta con quien quiera celebrar con ellos. Dean solo lo observa mientras folla con alguno de los chicos que se ha aparecido en la fiesta. Él no dice nada y eso está bien porque no son novios. Aunque aún le revuelve el estomago recordarlo sentado en el regazo de un desconocido. Esa noche no lo tocó ni dejo que durmiera junto a él. De alguna manera que no quiere conocer está comenzando a sentirse demasiado apegado a ese chico de ojos verdes. Aunque algo le dice que lo perderá dentro de poco. Se acerca el momento de regresar a la ciudad en la que lo conoció y Dean está ansioso de ver a su hermano menor.

Cada vez que Castiel piensa en eso siente como su corazón se encoge.

El día que tanto teme ha llegado. 

Dean está sentado en la orilla de la cama leyendo una carta que acaba de traerle un chico que él llama su amigo. Ni siquiera nota cuando se sienta a su lado y parece no darse cuenta que está leyendo por sobre su hombro. Castiel por fin se entera que el golpe en la mejilla de Dean fue provocado por el mismo hombre que ahora esta rogándole que vuelva a su lado. Castiel odia a John por quitarle a Dean. No ama al chico pero no quiere que se vaya de su lado, pues no sabrá que poner en su próxima canción.

Esa noche, mientras dormita sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, oye las palabras que tanto teme. Dean le está diciendo que regresará a casa. Que Sam lo necesita y que él lo extraña tanto. Castiel en silencio abre los ojos y se queda mirándolo fijamente, entornando los ojos cuando el cuarto se ve brevemente iluminado por las luces de un automóvil. No sabe que decir. No puede retener a Dean a su lado, así que se levanta de la cama y desnudo recorre el cuarto buscando la caja que contiene su tesoro. 

Desnudos ambos se sientan en la orilla de la cama, la misma en la que Dean estaba sentado esa mañana. Castiel sostiene sobre sus piernas una caja y de su interior saca una jeringuilla.

\- ¿Confías en mi?- pregunta mientras extiende el brazo de Dean y lo mira. 

\- No seas idiota, sólo hazlo - la risa de Dean se pierde en los confines de esa habitación de motel y su sonrisa no desaparece ni siquiera cuando la aguja penetra su piel.

Esa noche, Castiel siente que visita el cielo con cada movimiento de su cadera. Dean lo contiene. Dean es cálido y lo ama…quizás sea la heroína la que está hablando, pero mientras se empuja en su interior le susurra un “te amo” apresurado. Como siempre, Dean solo sonríe y lo observa fijamente.

Castiel está seguro que Dean lo sabía…¿Cómo no saberlo? ¿Cómo no sospechar que él lo amaba y que después de conocerlo prácticamente todas sus canciones estaban inspiradas en él?

Esa noche, Castiel siente que no importa lo que pase mañana, todo estará bien si Dean está con él. 

Hicieron el amor una vez más después de volver a recurrir a la “caja mágica”, como el chico la llama ahora. Ambos están riendo como locos y antes de volver a dormirse, Dean le promete que esa noche ira a verle tocar. 

Con un último beso se duermen.

 

La luz del sol entra a través de las cortinas que alguien ha abierto de par en par. Castiel trata de cubrirse el rostro, pero alguien le obliga a abrir los ojos con una poco delicada bofetada. Enojado, abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos desorbitados de Gabriel que le grita y le hace preguntas que no puede comprender. 

Castiel está enfadado y mira a su lado, seguro de que Dean estará igual de enfadado que él, pero en cambio, lo que ve hace que el sueño desaparezca de su cuerpo.  
Dean yace desnudo a su lado, su mirada perdida en el techo. Su piel ha perdido el color y está seguro que su pecho no baja ni sube.

La verdad lo golpea como si un coche se hubiera estrellado a toda velocidad contra su cabeza. A pesar de sus gritos y de sus suplicas Dean no se mueve. Gabriel lo sujeta por las muñecas y no lo deja ir con él. Completamente furioso golpea a su compañero y logra soltarse para ir con el chico.

Pero…a pesar de todo, Dean no se mueve y la vida que ha abandonado su cuerpo no regresa. 

La carta que ha enviado su padre todavía está en la mesita de noche, al lado de la caja que aún contiene la jeringa que ambos compartieron. 

Mientras la policía llega, Castiel no abandona su lugar en la orilla de la cama y en silencio, contempla la hoja de papel que contiene el dibujo que un niño ha hecho para su hermano mayor.

Dean no regresará con Sam, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos se quieren.

¿Quién mejor que él podría saberlo? 

 

El amor no vence a la muerte.


End file.
